


You Were Always My Happy Ending

by Karamel7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Reunion, KaraMel, Reunion Sex, Season 3 Finale rewrite, The 100 (TV) Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel7/pseuds/Karamel7
Summary: The weigh of the world rests on her shoulders while the future's destiny depends on him. How can one resist living the life they wanted when all they really need to do to have it is be a little bit selfish.Or, in which Kara and Mon-El after being separated and reunited once again have to find a permanent solution to fulfill the void in their hearts they feel only when they are apart.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You Were Always My Happy Ending

“Brainy you think you’re gonna be alright here? In this time period?”  
“I’m not the one saying goodbye to the woman I love again am i?”  
I flinched at his words and at how true they were. “No , no you’re definitely not but it’s still gonna be a big change for you.”  
He sighed and got up from his chair to fully face me. “Mon-El it’s not me I’m worried about , but rather it’s you. I still remember how broken you were when you first got to the 31st century and I consider you a great friend. I feel badly that my family will be the cause of your unhappiness.” 

“It’s not your fault” I responded truthfully.  
He nodded slowly before something flickered in his mind. “Give me your legion ring, i have an idea”. I raised my hand to show him that it was now ringless. “I gave Kara my legion ring, you know just for emergencies.” He contemplates something in his mind before speaking. 

“What about your backup, do you still have it, i really want this to work please tell me you still have it.”  
I reached inside my pocket and handed it over to him. He started fidgeting with it for a few seconds until he said. “Here, your ring, the one you gave Kara is now connected to this one. That way whenever there’s a signal delivered only the other person would receive it instead of every legionnaire.” 

I opened my mouth to speak but he suddenly cut me off. “This way you two can keep in touch.” I immediately shook my head, still trying to wrap my head around what he had just said while simultaneously coming up with an answer. After a few moments I finally spoke. “I can’t do that, I can't keep leading her on. She deserves better than that…..better than me.” 

“Mon-El you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to but please take it , so this way you’ll at least have a chance to think about it.” He nodded to himself before adding “And since you asked, i think you should keep in touch, I’m a 12 level intellect and even i can’t predict what your futures will be but what i do know is that right now, you’re both just two people who love each other and if given the chance would do anything to stay together. Am i wrong?” 

“No…. no you’re absolutely right but i don’t want to cause her any more pain, i don’t want to make any empty promises. I’m going to the future, and who knows how long it’ll be till I'm back, let alone if I even come back alive. I’ll always be there for her , whether she needs my help or support or anything but i can’t be WITH her until i know for sure we can be together long-term.” 

I saw that he was still holding out his hand with the ring in his palm so i hesitantly reached over for it , muttering a small “Thank You” 

That night i promised myself that i would only ever use the ring if she was the one calling, considering the fact that i could never abandon her. If she called for my help i would be there in an instant , if she needed my support my arms would always be open to her, if she needed my advice I’d be there to help in a heartbeat but under no circumstances was i to call her, because if i let her in i would never be able to push her away again.


End file.
